1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a folding knife with a blade and a fire igniting device inserted into the body of the knife which can be readily removed by releasing the blade for removal from the knife, and a metal stud affixed to the fire igniting device so it can be easily returned when finished.
This invention relates generally to a fire igniting device and a locking device for a folding knife to enable it to be secured when not in use.
2. Description of the Background Art
At this time there exists many types of fire igniting devices capable of igniting tinder or kindling or the like. There is a patent that bears similarity. That of Mr. P. Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,840 Sportsman'Knife, Feb. 7, 1950. His discloses a pair of pivotal removable fire igniting devices attached to the rivets of the knife.
E. Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,068 FIRE STARTER has a fire starting device of a magnesium rod inside of the handle of a straight handled knife. Although this device is again similar it is not designed for a folding knife or has locking device of the same type.
G. Maurice U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,944 FLINT HOLDER is a fire igniting device designed to be carried on a belt with a similar intent but different approach. While it is another fire igniting device it is different.
Mr. DeCaino U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,943 FLAT FILE HOODED GAS LIGHTER FASTENING DEVICE is another fire igniting device used for gas lighters. And Mr. Tsao U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,867 by MULTI.sub.-- FUNCTIONAL STATIONARY TOOL COMBINATION is an office tool lacking the fire igniting device and locking device embodied in the applied for patent.